Akari Fuyuzora
}} Akari Fuyuzora (冬空 星天, Fuyuzora Akari) is the twin sister of Kaho Fuyuzora. She was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked tenth in Suruga. Upon graduating from Suruga, Akari officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Akari appears identically to Kaho. She is a petite young girl. She has long hair, tied up into spiky twin tails. Akari also wears the Suruga's PE uniform. Personality In contrast to her blushful twin sister, she appears to be a very energetic and cheerful girl. Alongside Kaho, they occasionally tend to end their sentence each other. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Mio Kusakai demonstrated her technique, the "Butt Sandstorm", she teamed up with Kaho in order to dispell Mio's technique. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, Akari along with others went to check Maya Sakashiro, since her clothes were torn by Nozomi Kaminashi.Chapter 66, pages 11-12 On the day of the race, Akari got her turn in the first group, along with Nami Nanase, Saki Hanayama, and her twin sister, Kaho Fuyuzora. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the first group, consisting of Mio Kusakai, Kotone Fujisaki, Mari Murata, and Sayaka Miyata.Chapter 67, pages 9-17 As the match started, Kaho secretly approached Murata, and managed to capture Murata's left foot by using her breasts, preventing her to take an action. While Murata was unable to move, Akari attacked Murata, defeating her.Chapter 68, pages 6-9 Right after Hanayama's defeat, the twins tried to revenge for her sake. They targeted Sayaka, but Sayaka was protected by Fujisaki. A short time later, the twins faced off against Mio. Akari was sent flying to Nanase, in order to separate her from from Kaho. She returned to help Kaho.Chapter 70, pages 7-13 They wondered when Sayaka was able to defeat Nanase, and was caught off guard, while Mio appeared behind them, eliminating the twins. As such Suruga lost the first match.Chapter 73, pages 4-6 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Akari cheered Maya up from the bench. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Abilities Akari was ranked tenth in Suruga. Combo Attacks: Along with Kaho, they usually utilize their skill to perform combined techniques. Shooting Butt Star (流星残輝尻, Ryuusei Zankouketsu): While her twin sister, Kaho, prevents the opponent to move, Akari starts to jump. Akari then releases a considerably powerful attack to knock the opponent down. In addition, while seeing this technique, her opponent begins hallucinating, as if they saw butt stars in the sky. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 9 *Before Kotone fights Nanase, she firstly blocks and [[Kaho Fuyuzora|Kaho], who try to get rid of Sayaka. *In the manga, Mio assists Kotone by sending Akari flying and bumping into Nanase. Whereas in the anime, Mio comes to help Kotone. *In the manga, Kaho is the only one to get tortured by Mio's "Queen of Hip". Whereas in the anime, Mio tortures both Akari and Kaho. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Eleventh East-West War Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora vs. Mari Murata (Win) *Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora vs. Mio Kusakai (Loss) Trivia *Akari's name contains the characters for "star" (星) and "heaven" (天). Thus, her name literally means "heaven's star". While her surname, Fuyuzora, means "winter sky". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Keijo Players